kalendariumhistorycznefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Arystoteles
Arystoteles (384 r p.n.e - 324 r p.n.e) Arystokles filozof ten żył od trzysta osiemdziesiątego czwartego roku przed naszą erą do trzysta thumb|Arystokles słynny filozof IV w p.n.e.dwudziestego drugiego. Urodzony w Stagirze, leżącej na półwyspie Trackim. Teren zamieszkiwany przez kolonistów z Grecji, byli oni emigrantami. Arystoteles urodził się w mieście, podchodzącym pod Morski Związki Ateński. Wtedy, gdy urodził się nasz filozof, miasto to należało do niezależnych miast jońskich, podbój macedoński nic w tym względzie nie zmienił, kultura również nie została naruszona. Arystoteles był w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu człowiekiem pochodzenia greckiego, należał do jońskich filozofów, Macedonia w późniejszym okresie czasu był z nim bardzo z nim związana. Pochodził z rodziny, w której zawód lekarza był dziedziczny, ojciec jego Nikomach sprawował posadęlekarza na dworze macedońskim u tamtejszego króla. Amyntas to król, o który mowa żyjący w trzysta dziewięćdziesiątym trzecim do trzysta siedemdziesiątego. Jeśli chodzi o matkę Arystotelesa Faistis to był ona położna miała również pochodzenie lekarskie. Ta rodzinna atmosfera lekarska miała ogromne oddziaływanie, jeżeli chodzi o intelekt naszego filozofa. Gdy umierają jego rodzice opiekę nad nim przejmuje przyjaciel jego ojca Proksenosa, którego miejscem zamieszkania był Atarneus, miasto położone w Myzji. W późniejszym okresie czasu córka naszego filozofa Pythias zostanie żoną syna Proksenosa. thumb|left|Platon i Arystoteles fragment fresku Rafaela.Gdy kończy siedemnaście lat, a jest to rok trzysta sześćdziesiąty siódmy, postanawia wstąpić w Atenach do Platońskiej Akademii, Platon ma wtedy sześćdziesiąt lat i stara się ugruntować najważniejszy przedmiot swego życia, czyli idee, dialektyka jest już po fundamentalnych badaniach. Wtedy, kiedy Arystoteles przybywa do Akademii Platona zajmuje wyprawa na Syrakus na Sycylie. W Akademii Platona spędził lat dwadzieścia najpierw jako student, potem jako nauczyciel i badacz i końcu jako profesor. Opuścił ją w trzysta czterdziestym siódmym roku po śmierci Platona. Były takie zdania wypowiadane przez niektórych biografów, że taka charakterystyka naszego filozofa nie jest zgodna z jego charakterem. Arystoteles w dość młodym wieku stał się studentem i wyróżniał się niezwykłym intelektem a co za tym idzie inteligencją. Nosił on miano nadane mu przez Platona "rozum" oraz "czytelnik". Jeśli chodzi o Akademie Platońską to traciła swój coraz bardziej sokratejski charakter a zyskiwała platoński. Jeśli chodzi o założyciela to przeżył on swój szczyt, jeśli chodzi o dojrzałość filozoficzną, ale nie unikniona starość zbliżała się coraz większymi krokami, była niestety nieunikniona.. Trudny staje się okres do określenia porzucenia platonizmu przez Arystotelesa. Znając całą jego twórczość nadal byśmy mieli problem nie do rozwiązania. Nie widzimy z pewnością wyraźnej granicy, jeśli chodzi o filozofię Platona a Arystotelesa. Podczas swojej egzystencja twórczej w szkle Platona nasz filozof był samodzielnym wykładowcą, a tematy jego wykładów dotyczyły retoryki, z nie, jakim Sokratesem wszedł w pole rywalizacji. Własny styl filozofii chodź jeszcze odrobinę platoński przedstawia w pismach "Eudemos" oraz "Protreptikos". Z pewnymi filozoficznymi założeniami platońskimi filozof nasz się nie zgadzał, ale zdecydowanie nie oziębiło to stosunków z nim, zawsze szanował go tak samo. Gdy Platon umiera na czele jego szkoły staje Speuzyp, który był jego siostrzeńcem, okres ten obejmował lata trzysta czterdzieści siedem do trzysta trzydzieści dziewięć. To przyczynia się, że Arystoteles i jego przyjaciel Ksenokrates opuszczają Akademie wraz z Atenami. Decyzja ta miała swoje źródło w tym, iż nasz filozof czuł się na tyle silnym w swojej prezentowanej wiedzy, że mógł już sam kontynuować filozofię Platona i za zbędne uważał podleganie pod jakąś przeciętną osobowość, którą prezentował szef Akademii. Osiedli się w Azji w mieście Asos, dokąd Heremiasz władca tamtejszy już dawniej pociągną niektórych członków Akademii. W Asos i pobliskim Atarneusie Arystoteles spędził trzy lata w pracythumb|Popiersie Arystotelesa. naukowej i nauczycielskiej. Dialog "O filozofii" ma swoja genezę w tym okresie. Rozpoczynają się wykłady Arystotelesa odnoszące się do zagadnień etyki, polityki oraz metafizyki. Okres ten to również płodna praca nad zagadnieniami fizyki i problemów dotyczących logiki, w tym czasie powstaje schemat, jeśli chodzi o dzieło pod tytułem "O niebie". Doskonała, rozwijająca się przyjaźń pomiędzy Arystotelesem, a Heremiaszem jeszcze głębiej się zacieśnia i zostaje uwieńczona związkiem małżeńskim naszego filozofa z Pythias będącą córką jego przyjaciela. Czas spędzony w Assos obejmuje trzy lata trzysta czterdzieści siedem do trzysta czterdzieści cztery. Pod namową Teofrasta w 343 r. filozof nasz przybywa do Lesbos, pobyt jego tam jest bardzo krótki. W tym miejscu dochodzi do zaślubin między Pythias, Arystotelesem, osiąga wtedy wiek czterdziestu lat. Posiada wtedy już wśród społeczności ogromne uznanie i uważany jest za autorytet. Dochodzi do wniosku, aby powrócić do ojczystego miasta. Inaczej się stało niż myślał. Gdy przybył do miasta ojczystego skontaktował się z tutejszym kolektywem myślowym i rozpoczął organizację swojej szkoły nazwanej Liceum gdzie wygłaszał swoją mądrość filozoficzną. W trzysta czterdziestym trzecim do trzysta czterdziesty drugi powołany zostaje przez Filipa Macedońskiego na nauczyciela Aleksandra i był nim aż do obcięcia władzy przez swego ucznia. Dwór tego króla mieścił się w Pelli. Arystoteles przygotowywał odpowiednie teksty dla thumb|left|Arystoteles z popiersiem Homera w dłoni.swojego ucznia. "Iliada" oraz "Badania Homeryckie" były tymi przygotowanymi tekstami. Praca pedagogiczna naszego filozofa były ukierunkowane na to, aby Aleksander był odpowiednio wykształconym władcą Helleńskim: był coraz większym zwolennikiem prowadzonej przez Filipa polityki panhelleńskiej. Wychodził z założenia, iż Grecy staną się potęgą największą świata, jeśli oczywiście będą zjednoczone i będą posiadać jednego władcę, mądrego prowadzącego odpowiednią politykę, moralnego i te wszystkie cechy zjednoczą mu sprzymierzeńców. Nauczyciel spostrzegał w swoim uczniu te władzę panhelleńską. Wyraził tę swoją opinię w odpowiednio wystosowanym piśmie do swojego ucznia, podczas obejmowania przez niego władzy w trzysta trzydziestym szóstym roku. Wyrazem tego przekonania było pismo poświęcone Aleksandrowi, gdy ten, w 336 r. "O władzy królewskiej" to właśnie było pismo, o którym mowa wyżej. Zaznaczona była w tym piśmie informacja ze filozofia nie jest dla władcy, ponieważ może stanowić istotną przeszkodę w rządzeniu. Jeśli chodzi o sprawy poważne państwowe zobowiązany jest zasięgania rad myślicieli w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Wyprawa do Azji rozdzieliła nauczyciela i ucznia. Para królewska, czyli Filip i Olympias obdarzała dużym szacunkiem Arystotelesa, dala temu wyraz stawiając posąg jego w pobliżu swoich. Wychowanie pedagogiczne zakończył Arystoteles, gdy jego uczeń miał dwadzieścia lat i został królem, wtedy nauczyciel mógł się oddać swojemu powołaniu to znaczy zając się wreszcie myślą filozoficzną i rozpowszechniać ją we własnym Liceum. Jego uczeń wspomagając go w dużej mierze finansowo pomógł zorganizować ogrody zoologiczne z wszelkimi zwierzętami, fauną i ptakami. Jeśli chodzi o pismo "Aleksander, czyli o kolonizacji" to były tam dobre rady dla Aleksandra mówiące o traktowaniu swoich poddanych, obywateli greckich miał traktować jak swoich przyjaciół, zupełnie królewsko, barbarzyńcy natomiast mieli być traktowani źle, mieli odczuwać na sobie despotyzm władcy jego zupełną przewagę, mówił nawet o nich jak o roślinach czy zwierzętach. Podczas gdy plany ucznia, jeśli chodzi o monarchię światową Grecji zaczęły się urzeczywistniać barbarzyńcy, czyli wschodnie narody były pod jego władzą układy pomiędzy Arystotelesem a jego uczniem powoli ulegały zepsuciu. Dalsze pogorszenie stosunków był z winy jego ucznia, którego sposób egzystencji zupełnie przestał odpowiadać Arystotelesowi. Życie jego ucznia zaczęło polegać teraz tylko na ciągłych hulankach, zabawach uroczystościach, zdecydowanie w oczach swojego nauczyciela zaczął przypominać despotę wschodniego. To, że Aleksander sprzeniewierzył idee panhelleńskiej nie wpłynęło na pogląd jego nauczyciela, jeśli chodzi o jego politykę macedońską korespondował również z Antypatrem, był to namiestnik jego ucznia sprawujący władze w państwie greckim. Arystoteles obdarzył Antypatra ogromną dozą zaufania i sympatii, doprowadziło to nawet do tego, że został upoważniony, jeśli chodzi o wykonawstwo jego ostatniej woli. Rok trzysta trzydziesty piąty przynosi Arystotelesowi kolejną podróż do ojczystego miasta, gdzie powstaje jego własna szkoła zwana Liceum, Peripatos to późniejszy nazwa tego Liceum. Szkoła ta zajmowała siedzibę w Gimnazjinie Lykeion, była to wschodnia część miasta. Liceum było zorganizowane na wzór struktury Akademii Platońskiej. Instytut naukowo- badawczy tak możemy nazwać tą szkołę, gdzie uprawiano i rozwijano różnego typu problemy naukowe. Muzy opiekowały thumb|Obraz przedstawiający Arystotelesa .się tą sławną korporacja. W tym właśnie miejscu nasz filozof spędza trzynaście ostatnich lat w otoczeniu swoich oddanych studentów. Rozwinął sposób imponujący nauki przyrodnicze jak i nauki o zakresie humanistycznym. Życie jego nie zajmowały same tylko wykłady naukowe, był również autorem poezji, doskonalił swoje zdolności literackie pozostawił po sobie sto czterdzieści trzy pisma zebrane do czterystu ksiąg pomijając poezję oraz listy. Szkoła jego to niezaprzeczalny ośrodek naukowy gdzie prowadzono różnorakie, bardzo ważne i w późniejszym czasie wykorzystane badania. W jego szkole nie brakowało bogato wyposażonych sal wykładowych, bogatej biblioteki i pomocy naukowych. Istnienie tych bogatych zbiorów zaświadcza testament Arystotelesa, który przekazał Diogenes Laertios, również jest świadectwo na to, że korzystano w szkole z przeróżnych map dotyczących terytoriów różnych krajów, jest na to dowód w ustępie "Meteorologii". Pewne wskazówki wyniósł Arystoteles ze szkoły Platona dotyczy to na przykład zbiorowego wykonywania doświadczeń w odpowiednio przygotowanym do tego kolektywie myślowym. W Liceum były rozwijane różnorakie dziedziny naukowe na przykład obejmowały one zakres historii, jeśli chodzi o społeczeństwo, sztukę literaturę, politykę, poddawano krytyce te zakresy oprócz tego zajmowano się naukami przyrodniczymi oraz również matematycznymi. Były odpowiednio zorganizowane zespoły, kryterium, jakie brano pod uwagę to było zawansowanie w różnych dziedzinach nauki oraz staż naukowy. Tak szkoła miała dwie kategorie pracowników: pierwsi to starsi naukowcy samodzielni w swoich badaniach czy doświadczeniach, drudzy to początkujący będący pod wpływem tych pierwszych. Otrzymywali oni zadania by je wykonać odpowiednio do swoich predyspozycji wiedzy, którą prezentowali i do którego zespołu naukowców należeli. Kładziono nacisk na dyskusję, w niej można się było wymienić myślami, przedstawić swoje dokonać pewnej analizy i w odpowiedni sposób wykorzystać do swojej pracy naukowej. Na takich spotkaniach można było się wiele nauczyć. Po śmierci jego ucznia Aleksandra rozpoczął się ruch anty macedoński w Grecji, który nie pozostawił bez ataku nauczyciela Aleksandra. Wrogie nastawienie ciągle narastały filozof nasz opuszcza, więc Ateny i udaje się do Chalkis, nie chciał, bowiem, "nie dać Ateńczykom sposobności dopuścić się po raz drugi zbrodni filozofii", takie właśnie było jego założenie. W mieście Chalkis, w który to mieścił się majątek jego mamy spędza ostanie dni swojego życia w obecności drugiej żony i syna Nikomacha i córki Pyhias. Kończy swój żywot w krótkim czasie od przybycia do posesji, chorobą, która spowodowała jego śmierć była choroba żołądka. Umiera mając sześćdziesiąt trzy lata, jest to trzysta dwudziesty drugi rok ten sam, kiedy zostaje popełnione samobójstwo przez Demostenesa. Pochowany został w swym rodzinnym mieście Stageirze, w mieście tym uznany został wielkim bohaterem, ustalono datę święta ku jego czci również powstał Arystotelesa plac. Teofrasta wyrzeźbił nawet posąg i umieścił w świątyni był jego zresztą oddanym przyjacielem.